


Lost in TheMoment

by hiraethearts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethearts/pseuds/hiraethearts
Summary: voltron season 8 spoilers!basically i rewrote the sunset scene (this is very rushed, just like allurance BUT ANYWAY) because fuck voltron lol enjoy!





	Lost in TheMoment

Flying to every corner of the universe has made Keith forget how beautiful his own world is.

As he sits on the cool metal head of his lion, he watches the sun paint its magnificent colors across the blue sky. The heat on his face makes him close his eyes, smiling at the feeling.

“Man, you’re a hard man to find when you wanna be,” he startles a bit and turns, but immediately settles down when he recognizes the friendly voice.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith says, facing the warmth once again. He runs a hand through Kosmo’s fur, who sits proudly at his side.

“You watching the sunset?” Lance asks.

“Yeah. Might be the last time we get to see it, for a while.” Keith says.

Lance plops down next to him, crossing his legs while pouting and resting his face in his hands.

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Whats got you down?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe cuz we’re leaving tomorrow and I’m gonna miss my family, and I’m worried about Honerva and the fate of the universe?” Lance says sarcastically, dramatically waving his hands everywhere. Keith frowns, surprised at his curtness.

Lance sighs. “Sorry, I just, all I wanted was to beat Zarkon, and come home to my family, you know? I miss them. My nieces and nephews are growing up without me, and as annoying my brothers are, I really love them and-“ He cuts himself off, taking a deep breath.

“I.. I’m scared.“ He says softly. Keith lets out a tiny gasp, and prays Lance didn’t hear it. Lance hasn’t been vulnerable around Keith in a long time and, well, it caught him off guard. Even though it pains Keith to see Lance so unsure of himself, he appreciates Lance trusting him this much.

“I mean, I don’t know why Red chose me. I’m not the Paladin that’s quick on his feet, you know? Most of the time, everyone’s three steps ahead of me, and I’m just trying to catch up. What if.. what if we fail? And it’s my fault? What if I can’t be your right hand man, like I’m supposed to be?” Lance turns to Keith with that last sentence, searching for the answers he needs in Keith’s eyes.

Keith’s frown softens. He’s never been good with words but, Lance knows that. Lance always knows what Keith means to say, even if he doesn’t say it. That’s also probably one of the reasons why Keith hasn’t told him he loves him yet. .. He hopes Lance knows that, too.

“Lance.. you’re my sharpshooter. You’re the best right hand man a guy could ask for. Sure, you can’t do quantum physics but, that doesn’t mean you aren’t smart. That doesn’t mean you don’t contribute to the team. You’re like, the heart of this whole thing.” Keith smiles softly, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“If I’m the heart, does that make you the head?” Lance lets out a chuckle, visibly sniffling back tears.

Butterflies explode in Keith’s stomach. “Yeah, something like that. .. Listen, Lance, we are going to win this war. And we’re going to win it with the Lance who’s the Paladin of the Red Lion, the Lance who’s always got my back. .. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is, and what he has to offer.” Keith says, bravely letting his hand fall all the way down from Lance’s shoulder, to his fingertips. Lance doesn’t move it.

Lance look at him a little too long, before chuckling and turning his face, rubbing at his eyes. “Damn, Mullet, when did you get so soft?”

Keith considers laughing along and brushing it off but he.. doesn’t.

They might die tomorrow. Honerva might conquer the universe. Anything can happen. Now isn’t the time for regrets, right?

“Hey,” Keith says, drawing Lance’s attention back to him. “I’m serious. You are an essential part of this team. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Keith, I-“

“Please, just, let me finish. Lance, not only are you my best fighter, but.. you’re my best friend. I know things haven’t always been smooth between us, but you are. You’re smart, even if you think you aren’t, and you’re.. nice to everyone, and I hate that your stupid cheesy pickup lines are actually funny, but-“

Lance interrupts him by tucking Keith’s hair behind his ear, interlocking their already touching fingers, and kissing him. When he pulls away, Keith is left wide eyed and his face warmer than it’s ever been in his life.

Lance smiles from ear to ear, just inches away from Keith’s face. “Yeah, I like you too, Mullet.” He then turns to face the sunset again, never unlocking his hand from Keith’s.

Keith is still staring at him, unable to move. His cheeks feel like he’s been standing near a stove too close, and his bones feel like he just stared Medusa in the face.

After what seems like centuries, Keith smiles, and turns to be shoulder to shoulder with the boy he has loved for as long as he can remember. Lance leans his head on Keith, rubbing his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand, as they watch the red, orange and yellow colors of the sky turn pink and purple.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance says.

Keith looks at the top of Lance’s head. “Yeah?”

“I’m glad I get to save the universe with you.”

“Heh. Me too, Lance.”


End file.
